Producers in the food industry are under pressure to remain competitive by reducing cost. One known method for reducing cost is to reduce the number of workers and replace them with automated systems to the greatest extent possible.
In addition, food producers must keep their food products clean and sanitary for human consumption. Studies have shown, for example, that any time some human touches an object many thousands of microbes are unwittingly transferred to the object. Therefore, eliminating any human contact with food is a significant way to potentially reduce the number of microbes present with a food product and thus increase food safety. A system that eliminates human contact with a food product is highly desirable.